


Фурия

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom, Фурия - Сурганова и Оркестр (Song)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, PWP, Slice of Life, fandom Rus_Rock 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: «Все ее дурной Каримский характер», — шептали Велке вслед.
Relationships: Havel the Rock/Velka the Goddess of Sin
Series: Рейтинговые драбблы и мини команды Рус_рока [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Фурия

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Фурия](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674161) by Сурганова и Оркестр. 



В Анор Лондо Велка казалась темным пятном, на которое волей-неволей обратишь внимание, если хоть раз зацепишься взглядом. Да и среди придворных дам, во всем их сиятельном великолепии, не было подобной.  
  
Здесь, в городе Богов, предпочтение отдавали белому и золотому. Легкие платья, сияющие локоны, браслеты и мелкие искусно выкованные пояски, ложащиеся на девичью талию витой лозой или легкой, невесомой чешуей. Среди этого идеального сада черноволосая и черноглазая Велка казалась обжигающим углем, хотя не легендарному драконоборцу и епископу Белого Пути беспокоить себя мыслями о подобном. И все же впервые увидев, Хавел уже не смог вычеркнуть ее из памяти ни одной молитвой Пламени.  
  
Конечно, дело в эффектном виде Велки — в черной, плотной юбке, узко обхватывающей бедра, в накидке с вырезом от плеч до груди, и в красном изалитском пигменте, которым она подводила губы и веки. Будто нарочно хотела разрушить чистую гармонию вокруг себя; ведь когда Велка впервые пришла в Собор Белого Пути вместе с Орнштейном и Гвиневер, весь свет, вся белизна и благородное сияние сошлись на ней одной. На черном разломе с кровавой улыбкой — она улыбалась так, что за это не жалко было отдать и собственную божественную душу.  
  
И все же Хавел был не из тех, кто терял голову от пустяков, — или хотя бы желал так думать. В конце концов, все живое стоит судить по поступкам. Разве мог благородный епископ ожидать, что проклятая чародейка пригвоздит его внимание так крепко, точно ленту к столу кинжалом? Велка попросила разрешение изучать магические архивы Лондо — и Хавел, глядя в ее бездонные сияющие глаза, не смог отказать.  
  
Она стала бывать в Соборе слишком часто. Перебирала свитки Виндхеймской Школы Дракона, читала трактаты Белого Пути из Лондо и Торолунда. А однажды и вовсе предложила Хавелу поделиться собственной мудростью — всем, что знала о талантах клириков Карима. Поделиться и, конечно же, продемонстрировать. Хавел не видел причин отказывать ни Велке в ее жажде знаний, ни себе — в желании быть немного ближе к этой женщине.  
  
А в стенах дворца Лондо слухи о ней плодились быстрее, чем мыши под половицами. Говорили, что придворные дамы не переносили ее на дух, особенно после того, как Велка хлестнула обидчицу из их числа шелковой перчаткой по щеке. Говорили, она не боялась перечить самому Гвину и стервой была, каких повидать. «Все ее дурной Каримский характер», — шептали Велке вслед.  
  
То, что в ней имелось порядочно кошачьего самодурства, Хавел знал как никто. Сколько раз он видел, как она взъедалась не только на слуг, но и на всякого посмевшего нарушить ее уединение и оторвать от работы. И все же ее живой ум и стремление к магии, не уступавшее рвению медиумов Сита, искупали если не все, то часть ее — таких невыносимых при дворе — недостатков. И, конечно, красота; пусть мысли воина и клирика о внешних качествах женщины и не самые достойные, однако Хавел старался держать себя в рамках.  
  
Но однажды Велка, закончив страницу в отведенном ей гримуаре, села перед ним на стол, спустила с плеч накидку и не оставила ему выбора — только взять ее прямо там, в священных архивах.  
  
Хавел, кажется, даже любил эту женщину и все в ней — от тонких щиколоток и тугих черных кудрей до пытливого ума. В конце концов, она подсказала ему, как противостоять магии ненавистного Бледного Дракона. Но даже это отступало на задний план, когда они оставались вдвоем.  
  
Ее телом невозможно было не восхищаться. Тем, как медленно плотная ткань юбки обнажала длинные ноги, чтобы с тяжелым шорохом упасть на пол. Как ложились отсветы на ее ключицы и грудь, на которой лежало широкое ожерелье из черного оникса. Хавел с упоением касался губами ее шеи, слыша томные вздохи, и зарывался грубыми пальцами в прохладные волосы. Они, точно легкий шелк, скользили по коже и ложились в очаровательном беспорядке.  
  
Он выцеловывал ее грудь, попадая губами на холодный камень ожерелья, и гладил сильные бедра, ощущая крепкие мышцы — как у настоящей воительницы, а не избалованной предвоенной леди. Велка настойчиво сжимала ими плечи Хавела, когда он опускался ей между ног, чтобы приникнуть к нижним, чуть влажным губам. Ее тихие, бархатные вздохи плавили разум, словно он становился тонкой свечой.  
  
Итог таких встреч был непредсказуем. Иногда Велка, лениво потянувшись на постели, безропотно давала взять над собой вверх. Но порой, как сейчас, брала инициативу в свои руки. Она целовала Хавела настойчиво и долго и, прежде чем он успевал ее даже обнять, роняла на постель, устраиваясь сверху. В этом было особое удовольствие — такое же, как смотреть на упорную работу Велки. И за столом в архивах, и в постели она не теряла своего мистического сосредоточения.  
  
В сиянии свечей ее черные локоны отливали янтарем, когда она склонялась, обводя член Хавела маленькой теплой ладонью, и резко вскидывалась, принимая его до основания. Может, ее колючий каримский характер и дурной, но он порождал такую пламенную страсть, от которой оставалось всего ничего до сумасшествия. Велка отдавалась Хавелу всем своим необузданным естеством, и Хавел отвечал что было сил, ощущая дурманящий голод и желание неукротимой ярости.  
  
Утром Велка почти никогда не задерживалась рядом; она одевалась и мигом исчезала, чтобы потом вновь встретить Хавела в архивах своей обычной, оттененной красным изалитским пигментом улыбкой. Во дворце говорили, что она повздорила с самим грозным Смоугом, и супруга Гвина на нее за что-то в страшной обиде. А Велка лишь улыбалась Хавелу своей невыносимо коварной улыбкой и с головой уходила в работу.  



End file.
